


Wild Things

by lannisterslioness



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, I may have raised the rating because I'm terrible and there's lots of sex involved, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: It all started with a chance meeting and a young Jyn Erso wanting a tattoo to honor her late mother, she never thought she'd get to fall in love with the free spirited tattoo artist, Cassian Andor, who is more than used to keeping to himself.





	1. The First is the Worst

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I need to get better at writing descriptions dear god, but hey, if you are reading this than yay! This is a random AU I just thought up for these two, I wanted to write something modern for them and, well, I just got my second tattoo not to long ago! I really hope you guys like this, please let me know, I don't know how you guys will react to this yet! <3

        Jyn was just turned 18, and there was one thing that she knew she wanted to do as soon as possible: a tattoo. And now, rather than seeking her father’s permission, she could simply surprise him. 

 

It was something for her mother, who’d passed away when she was still just a girl. Jyn missed her dearly each and every day, though the loss had slowly become something easier to bear. 

 

The design was simple, a little something she’d been drawing for a few years since she’d decided on getting ink: a crystal, as her mother had been a geologist, with flowers wrapped around it. Jyn remembered how much she had loved the blooming flowers of spring, and within the crystal a small galaxy whirled for their shared love of the stars. As to where to put it, she still wasn’t sure. She’d spent ages trying to think of where it could go and hurt the least, though she knew wherever it ended up was going to sting.

 

She’d chose a parlor not too far from her house, somewhere she’d just stumbled upon one day while in town. The place was called _Rogue One_ _Tattoos_ , and she’d seen a fair share of people going out of the place with brand new tattoos that looked amazing. Today it was quiet though, so she figured not a lot of people were getting a tattoo around lunch time on a Monday - even if it was summer. 

 

The inside of the place fit the look of most tattoo places (not that Jyn had seen many). Dark walls were covered with pictures and drawings of tattoos, small collectibles that seemed more creepy and morbid than overall decorative, really. There was no one behind the counter or anywhere in the shop when she first walked in, Jyn was worried they were closed despite their sign reading ‘open’ in bright neon. 

 

“Hello?” Jyn called out. 

 

“Over here.” A voice replied, so Jyn looked past the desk. She saw a man on a ladder inside the walls of a private stall carefully hanging a new picture. “I’ll be over in a minute.” 

 

“Okay.” Jyn replied quietly. She browsed through the pictures decorating the front before she heard the man finally take a seat behind the desk. The first thing she noticed about the asian man that sat before her was that he was blind, but what amazed her was that he somehow managed to hang a picture up on the wall and climb down off a ladder with no one else to help him. 

 

“Can I help you?” He asked, almost as though he knew she were staring, trying to figure out how he did what he did. 

 

“Oh, uh, hi.” Jyn blurted out nervously. She couldn’t rationalize what so unnerved her---she knew she wanted a tattoo, had  _ made _ the tattoo, so why did the thought of actually getting it scare her? “I wanted to see about a tattoo.” 

 

“Well, you certainly came to the right place.” The man grinned. It was warm, and Jyn smiled . “Let me get someone who can still see, as entertaining as it would be to see a blind man try and tattoo someone.” He rose from his seat, a walking stick in hand. He didn’t use it to tap his way around, and Jyn wondered what it was for? Burglars, maybe? 

 

She saw why: he approached a sofa towards the back of a place and prodded the man lying on it, lost in watching whatever was on the TV. There was a brief grumbling between the two before he rose and followed the other man back to the front. This man looked like someone that would work in a tattoo shop: intimidating, a seemingly permanent scowl, scars, and worn-out tattoos he must have had for ages. 

 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Baze.” He introduced himself before gesturing to the other man. “This is Chirrut. You’re lucky you don’t have to meet Kaytoo today, or get talked into a coma by Bodhi.” 

 

“‘Lucky’ is an understatement.” Chirrut chimed in with a grimace before taking his seat again behind the counted. 

 

“What did you have in mind?” Baze asked her. He seemed friendlier than he looked, which put Jyn more at ease. 

 

“This.” Jyn pulled her drawing out of her bag and handed it over to Baze, who studied it carefully before a smile crossed his face. 

 

“Did you draw this?” He asked. 

 

“Yeah.” Jyn admitted. 

 

“It’s very beautiful,” he smiled, “it’s also something I think Cassian would do better than the rest of us. He comes in later today if you want to bring it by then, he can tell you when he can do it for you too.” Baze handed the drawing back to her. 

 

“Okay, sure.” Jyn nodded. 

“He’ll be in around three.” Baze added, and fell into conversation with Chirrut. 

 

* * *

  
  


Jyn returned a little after three, and the place that had been so empty in the morning was now busy with person in every chair in the place. Chirrut was still sitting at the desk, seeming to be listening to the hustle and bustle in the place, though he still managed to notice when Jyn walked through the door without any chimes or alarms to tell him so. 

 

“Hi, is Cassian here?” Jyn asked. 

 

“Ah, welcome back.” Chirrut’s face lit up, recognizing her voice. “He is, I’ll go get him.” 

 

Chirrut didn’t have to walk far before he stopped beside a young man, someone probably just a few years older than her and tattooing an owl that looked completely realistic onto some man’s leg. As Cassian paused his work to talk to Chirrut, his eyes also seemed to wander over to her right away and study her with intense curiosity. Jyn looked away quickly hoping to hide a blush. Why did such a cute guy have to tattoo her? 

 

Chirrut came back with Cassian shortly after giving the man he was tattooing a break to sit up and walk around. Jyn tried to keep focused on the task at hand--- she came here for a tattoo and she was going to get it, even if she had to try and ignore just how attractive the damn artist was with that intense stare still locked onto her. 

 

“Hi.” Jyn spoke up nervously, hoping she was hiding it well. 

 

“Hi, I’m Cassian.” He held out his hand for her to shake, which she did, and couldn’t help but to notice the tattoos he had, like the tattoo of a faded forest that wrapped around his arm. “Baze said you had something for me?” He asked. 

 

“Yeah, I do.” Jyn dug through her bag to pull her drawing out again, and handed it over to Cassian for him to look over. 

 

His expressions were far more readable than Baze’s; as soon as he saw the drawing, something lit up in his eyes and a grin bloomed on his face. 

 

“It’s nice.” Cassian said before looking back up at her. “Where were you thinking of getting it?” 

 

“On the back of one of my legs.” Jyn said. 

 

“Which side?” He questioned. 

 

“Uhm, left side.” Jyn made a quick choice, she hadn’t thought about it much, though it didn’t really matter since it was the back of one of her legs. 

 

“I could do it.” Cassian assured her. “It might have to be a bit bigger than your drawing to do the stars in the middle of if, but it can be done.” 

 

“That’d be great.” Jyn genuinely smiled for the first time, and Cassian’s grew in response. 

 

“I could do it tomorrow afternoon, I’ve got to draw this up tonight. Around noon okay?” He asked. 

 

“Yeah, that’d be great.” Jyn nodded. “I’ll, uh, see you tomorrow then.” 

 

“See you tomorrow.” He nodded. 

 

When Jyn got home she felt just a bit happier, she wasn’t sure if it was because she was finally getting her tattoo, or if it was because she met a cute guy - it was probably a combination of both. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


It had taken hours of Jyn sitting in a rather uncomfortable position for the tattoo to be done. Cassian had drawn it out perfectly and Jyn was trying to contain her excitement to see the finished result. He’d turned out to be good company as well, trying to keep her talking to keep her calm since it was her first tattoo and neither of them knew how she might react to the pain of it. 

 

    “So, what does it mean?” Cassian asked her, he was finishing up the color, and Jyn was more than ready to jump out of the chair after being stuck in it for so long. 

 

    “It’s for my mom.” Jyn said. “She passed away when I was younger, but she was a geologist. She always loved crystals.” 

 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” He replied. “But hopefully if she were still around she’d like this. You’re all done.” Cassian turned off the machine and wiped down Jyn’s leg before slathering it with cream. “Want to look at it?” 

 

“Of course!” Jyn was bubbling with excitement and sort of regretted moving as quickly as she did with the slight bit of pain reminded her of her new tattoo.

 

As soon as she looked into the mirror, she loved it instantly. It had turned out better than expected, and Cassian had done one hell of a job with it. It stung like a terrible sunburn, but seeing how wonderful it had turned out to be made it all worth it. 

 

“What do you think?” Cassian asked. 

 

“I love it.” Jyn replied instantly, a wide grin on her face. “Thank you so much.” She turned to him, trying to ignore the look he gave her, the one that studied nearly everything about her.  Jyn hugged him without much thought. She could tell it must have been a rare occurrence from how slowly and carefully he reacted.

 

“Sorry.” Jyn mumbled as she pulled away, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. 

 

“It’s okay.” He gave a slight laugh. 

 

For some reason it crossed her mind that his laugh was one of the most pleasant sounds she ever heard. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ 1 Year Later _

 

Jyn didn’t really think of herself as  _ rebellious _ , but there had been many people - her father included - who thought she was more than rebellious. She’d had a fake ID for a few years now, ever since one of her friends in high school had gotten exceptionally good at making them. 

 

Jyn used it maybe a handful of times since she’d gotten it, but something about her nineteenth birthday made her want to go have some fun. She only had a few friends to go with her, Leia who had gotten in with a fake ID of her own and her twin brother Luke, and Han who was more than happy to buy everyone drinks so they could have a good time. 

Somewhere along the night Luke wandered off talking to some girl, and Han and Leia vanished after having a fight, leaving Jyn to sit all alone at the bar and trying to drink in peace ignore the drunken men hitting on her. 

 

“Jyn?” A familiar voice called out. 

 

Between the loud music and the even louder people in the club, Jyn thought it was Luke finally noticing that his sister was gone and was searching for her. Instead when she turned around she was greeted with a face she hadn’t seen in a long time, one that had her surprised that he still remembered her name. 

 

“Cassian?” Jyn asked in disbelief. 

 

He looked different from their last meeting, some scruff had started to grow in on him to form a beard, and he was dressed up to blend in with everyone else in the crowd, though his shirt was mostly unbuttoned. She could only guess that he’d been out there dancing from the slight sheen of sweat on him, and probably drinking, too, judging by the big grin on his face. People weren’t usually that happy just to see her. 

 

“I haven’t seen you in a while.” He smirked. 

 

“I’ll have you know I’ve been thinking about another tattoo.” Jyn admitted. 

 

“Good.” Cassian laughed, and something about it resonated with her and she remembered that she liked his laugh, that she wanted to hear more of it, but didn’t think she would. “But if I remember right, unless you’ve aged a couple of years in just one, I’m wondering how you got in here.” 

 

“Are you gonna rat me out?” Jyn asked, for some reason it had come off far more promiscuous than intended, or at least she thought. 

 

“No.” Cassian smirked and was the one to look away, and Jyn swore she saw him blush a bit, but from all the drinks she had it could have been her own mind tricking her. “But I do want to buy you a drink and just talk for a bit.” 

 

“I’ll have you know I’ve turned down every guy tonight that’s offered me the very same thing, but I think I’ll make an exception for you.” Jyn replied. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Jyn never thought she'd end up in the backseat of Cassian Andor’s car just outside his house. Neither were able to their hands off each other long enough to get inside. She wanted to think it was just the alcohol that made her want his lips all over her, but in the back of her mind she knew that wasn't it: she just  _ wanted _ him. 

 

That wanting left her with her dress hiked up, her underwear lost somewhere in the car, and her heels digging into his sides while she screamed out his name and her hands tangled in his hair. Every muscle in her body ached after her second release in that backseat of the car, and it left her gasping for air. 

 

Cassian pressed a few more light kisses to the inside of her thighs before pulling away with a broad grin, proud of how he'd unraveled her with just his tongue and fingers. Jyn pulled him to her lips, his kiss muddled with the taste of her, and something about it made Jyn want him all over again. 

 

“Do you, uh, wanna come inside?” Cassian asked nervously. She found it odd for him to be so nervous after what they'd just done, but ultimately she found it endearing. 

 

“I thought you'd never ask.” Jyn smirked. 

 

He detangled himself from her awkwardly, though Jyn just smiled. She thought a guy like Cassian would be more confident in situations like these, but she liked his honest nature. Jyn sat herself back up and straightened out. Wordlessly, Cassian wrapped her in his coat from earlier that had been quickly cast aside.

 

When the two had finally got into the house, Jyn was surprised at how bare it felt inside. Yes, there was furniture and papers cast about intermixed with beautiful drawings, but there were no photos on the walls, only the occasional drawings pinned up that looked like Cassian was still working on them. 

 

It shouldn't have been awkward when they made it to his bedroom, the most lived-in feeling place of the whole house with its painted walls, even more of his drawings, and his clothes cast about, but it was. 

 

It had finally hit Jyn that this was all happening, that some of it already happened in the car. She wasn't sure what to do, and Cassian seemed just as nervous as she was. 

 

“Do you want anything to drink?” Cassian asked, hoping to break the silence. 

 

“No, I'm okay.” Jyn replied. How did all of this start, or, rather, how could it start again?

 

Jyn decided to make the first move this time. She shed his jacket, tossing it over one of his chairs and rose on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her just as hungrily as he had before. Jyn pulled away only for a moment to turn around. 

 

“Help me get out of this thing.” She asked as his fingers made it right to her dress and swiftly got her out of it. 

 

She instantly felt vulnerable and crossed her arms over her bare chest. 

 

“It's okay.” Cassian assured her, pressing kisses to her neck from behind. 

 

Jyn only turned in his arms after that, knowing she could keep herself slightly covered with his arms around her. She worked on getting him out out his own clothes as she unbuttoned his shirt and tugged at it to get it off him. Cassian smiled against her lips and assisted in getting himself undressed. 

 

Immediately after his shirt was gone, his pants followed with Jyn’s help. He led them to the edge of his bed, though was Jyn barely tall enough to climb onto it herself. Cassian assisted her by scooping her up and setting her down on the mattress. He pulled away and just looked her right in the eyes, asking for permission to continue to which Jyn responded with a quick nod before Cassian climbed on top of her. 

 

He started kissing her from just above her most sensitive point where he'd spent all his time before in the car, all the way up her stomach and chest, taking his time once he reached her neck to find all her sensitive spots. It didn't take him long to have her moaning again, and it didn't take Jyn long to notice the hardness pressed between her legs, kept at bay only by the fabric of his boxers. 

 

Jyn reached to get her fingers under the waistband of his boxers, and he bucked back a bit in surprise. He watched her for a moment, their eyes locked together while Jyn’s hands roamed over him. She eventually hooked another finger under the waistband before she started tugging them down, and Cassian had to bite his lip to keep himself from reacting to her touch. 

 

For a brief moment, Jyn felt a rush of something brave inside her chest, though it was dashed when same lustful look appeared in Cassian's own eyes. He leaned in and kissed her so slowly and gently, it somehow felt more passionate than all of their other kisses before. 

 

     There wasn't much thought put into what happened next; both of them were too caught up in the moment over everything. There was no grand announcement or gesture or anything to signal what happened next--it just happened, much like everything else that happened that night. In a matter of minutes Jyn was sighing out his name again; his lips were on her neck while the rest of him rocked her gently into the bed. 

 

It was almost painful how slow he kept things at first, afraid of hurting her or being too quick. Jyn couldn't really form the words to tell him this and decided to use her body to get her message across, moving herself against him to urge him on and grinning when she finally got a moan out of him. 

 

He understood what she wanted, then and there, and responded to her every need, even those she didn't think she had, like how she desperately wanted his eyes on her when he kissed down her chest, or how she loved how the scruff of his beard felt against her neck. And when his hand ran over her tattoo, the one he'd spent hours putting on her body, something inside of her just gave out and she lost any sense of control she might have had. 

 

“Cassian--!” Jyn managed to gasp out, egging him on even further at the sound of his name falling from her lips. “Cass, please.” She didn't know what she was really begging for until he hit just the right spot that had her keening even louder.

 

“Jyn.” He mumbled against her skin and that was what sent her over the edge into another climax, she was sure this was the final one she could muster up for the night. 

 

Her body was shook like a leaf, and she was covered in a layer of sweat, but even though she felt like sleeping for the rest of the week, Cassian still hadn't gotten his own climax. 

 

“Cassian.” Jyn mumbled out lazily, trying to keep her thrusts in time with his despite feeling drained of all energy. 

 

He finally seemed to reach his own end: his thrusts became sporadic and jerky until he finally groaned out her name over and over again like a prayer into her skin, releasing himself inside of her with bursts of wet heat, neither of them caring in the moment. 

 

A few moments after his final thrusts, Cassian collapsed beside her in the bed, trying to catch his breath just as she was, only he reached out and held her close even though he was burning up. 

  
Jyn scooted up, pressing a few featherlight kisses just under his jaw before grabbing the blankets to cover their lower halves. She didn't know when she drifted off to sleep; all she knew was that she woke up with a smile the next morning at the sight of Cassian awake and beside her, just holding her and rubbing small circles into her lower back. 


	2. A Simple Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I finally got a new chapter of this done! So if you haven't noticed, I upped the rating on this just to be on the safe side because...well...there's probably going to be some kind of smut every chapter for this short little fic cause I have no self control :P I hope you guys enjoy this little update :D

    When it came to being involved with someone, Jyn had little experience in that department. She’d never had a  _ boyfriend _ exactly, just people she’d had encounters with, but now six months after she wound up in the backseat of Cassian’s car, they were...something. Their dates consisted of Jyn watching a movie over at his house and more than likely spending the night, unless Jyn had decided she just wanted to go back home. It wasn’t all romance and flowers and being swept off of her feet, it was just a silent connection between them, a desire for something deeper but content to just be in each other’s company. 

 

    Jyn had unceremoniously moved in with Cassian a week ago, just after her twentieth birthday. Cassian had taken her out on the closest thing to a date since they’d gotten together the night of her birthday, but today was the day he was giving her an actual present - a new tattoo. She hadn’t thought of what else she really wanted on her body, all she’d drawn for days on end beforehand was a series of swirls that somehow Cassian was able to piece together into an actual design. 

 

    It was small and simple, nothing that would take hours on end to do, maybe twenty minutes tops. But it was a beautiful little intricate thing, something Jyn loved, and it just so happened to be going in a fairly intimate place, leaving her a bit anxious even though Cassian had her in one of the private rooms in the back of the shop with the door shut. 

 

    The tattoo was going between in the middle of her chest, which left her sitting in a chair with her shirt (really, Cassian’s stolen plaid shirt) unbuttoned and barely covering everything she had. Though she was glad that Cassian had seen all of this before, it wasn’t anything new given their six months of dating. It hurt like hell, and Jyn did her best to try and not let it show while Cassian tried his best not to hurt her too badly; by the time he was done, it felt more like a bad sunburn than anything else. Cassian carefully patched it up and let Jyn button her shirt up while he cleaned everything else up. 

 

    “Do you like it?” He asked tentatively, almost like a child seeking approval from someone for the very first time; Jyn had learned that about Cassian in their short time together, he didn’t believe in his talents nearly as much as he should have, always questioning if something was good or not. 

 

    “I love it.” She assured him with a smile, getting off the chair and wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing featherlight kisses to the side of his face while he was still sitting down. “Thank you.” 

 

    “Your welcome.” Cassian gave the slightest hint of a smile; Jyn wished he smiled more, she loved his smile, not that she loved him - no - it was only six months and she never loved someone before, how could she love someone already? It simply wasn’t possible. 

 

    “Do you have to work late tonight?” Jyn asked curiously, she’d been working on making Cassian’s home feel just a bit less barren, but she still hated being left alone in it for too long. 

 

    “No, I should be done by four; Bodhi’s staying late for me tonight.” Cassian assured her, he hated being away from her for too long, not that he loved her, it had only been six months - but god did he love being around her, she made him happy for the first time in a long time. 

 

    “Okay.” Jyn nodded, she had things that could keep her busy for that long; term paper, studying, typical boring collage things to occupy her thoughts. “I l, uh, I’ll see you later.” 

 

_ Did she almost say what she thought she was about to say?  _

 

    “Yeah, I’ll see you later.” He answered, turning on his stool to give her a kiss and being taken off guard when that kiss turned into something else. 

 

    It wasn’t something either of them started, it was just their lips finding each other and a sudden urge being lit inside of them. Jyn needing to kiss him as if she needed him for air to breath, and Cassian groaning into her gentle touch, his hands roaming under the all too familiar shirt and gripping ahold of her waist, he’d surely leave marks there. She’d managed to sit herself in his lap, him holding her even tighter to keep her from falling off, and  _ god _ did she have an effect on him that no one else had. Jyn was everything good and light in this world and Cassian felt terrible, as if he were tainting something that was perfect, but that didn’t stop him from indulging in what he wanted, and what he wanted was her. 

 

    The only thing that stopped him having what he wanted right then and there was his cell phone going off, pulling the both of them back into reality and realizing that they had been so caught up in one another, they didn’t remember they were in a  _ very _ public place. Jyn didn’t move from his lap, just pulled away biting on her lower lip and blushing bright red, it was enough to make Cassian truly smile and her only blush more before he leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to her nose before answering his phone, still keeping one hand on her to keep her in his lap. As soon as he was off, the way she was looking at him was enough to make him want to continue what they’d stopped right then and there. 

 

    “I should go.” Jyn smiled, still making no real moves to go and seeming quite content where she sat. “I’ll see you at the house.” 

 

    “Okay.” Cassian replied. 

 

    Jyn gave him one final kiss, another long and slow and sweet kiss that made him want to keep her there; something that only proved his point of that he didn’t deserve someone as loving as her. When she finally pulled away and got out of his lap, leaving him sitting there in the room, he made sure to take a minute to gather his thoughts before going back to work, she may have been something far too pure for him, but she was surely going to be the death of him. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    There wasn’t much to modeling, or at least, that’s what Cassian had told her in order to get her to sit still for him long enough to draw her. He’d wanted to do it for the longest time, though he always seemed to get it wrong from the hundreds of pictures he had of her on his phone, a collection he managed to amass over their now year of dating. Today was the perfect day to try it, they had been snowed in overnight and neither of them was going anywhere with the weather being what it was and their nice warm house being far more preferable than the harsh cold of outdoors. He didn’t mean for it to turn into something intimate, he didn’t ask for anything like it from her, but she’d just sat there on the edge of their bed, and somewhere along the way her shirt had ended up half unbuttoned and showing off her tattoo from just a few months ago. The only problem was that Jyn couldn't stop fidgeting, and while it didn't affect what Cassian was doing, he liked to pretend that it did. 

 

    “Stop moving so much.” He tried his best to hide his smirk when she pouted. 

 

    “You're taking too long.” She whined, fixing her shirt so it was even instead of being dangerously close to one side while she had nothing on underneath it. 

 

    “I just want to get it perfect.” Cassian assured her, it was damn near done and he was actually pleased with how it turned out for once, it looked just like Jyn, but she didn't have to know that just yet. 

 

    “But you're a perfectionist, I'll be here all day and I have to pee.” Jyn protested even more, this time actually getting a laugh out of Cassian. 

 

    “Alright, you've got five minutes.” He laughed even more. “Go before you burst.” 

 

    “Thank god.” Jyn mumbled as she practically leaped off the bed and scurried into their bathroom. 

 

    She was in there maybe two minutes, and that's when Cassian heard the shower turn on. She'd certainly take more than a few minutes in there, especially since it was a cold day and any slight hint of cold in the air would make her seek out warmth wherever she could find it; a nice long hot shower is exactly what she'd go for. 

 

    “Oh no you don't.” Cassian mumbled to himself, a smile playing on his lips as he quietly made his way over to the bathroom. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    It was too cold, it was almost always too cold for Jyn, and she hated being cold. A quick shower wouldn't hurt, Cassian could live for a few minutes if she just snuck in and warmed herself up. The warm water was exactly what she needed as soon as she stepped under its spray, it felt great on days like today, especially as the steam filled up the room and vanished all the cold from it. She was completely relaxed in a matter of minutes, only for a cold hand to find its way to rest itself on her lower back and causing her to yelp in surprise. 

 

    “Cass, that's not funny!” She hissed, and when she turned around she didn't expect to see him in there with her. 

 

    Jyn turned three shades of red in a matter of seconds, instantly to feel the need to cover herself up. Sure, they had been dating for a while and there was really no point in it, but Jyn was used to their messy sex, usually in dark or dim rooms with sheets to block some things out, she wasn't used to being so bare in front of him. It took her a moment to process however that Cassian wasn’t wearing any clothes either and had just joined her in the shower. She didn’t mind, she’d be lying to herself if she said she hadn’t imagined it at least a few times since she moved in with him, but she never really thought that it would actually happen - she wasn’t a very sexually adventurous person at all, anything outside of the bed was considered adventurous for her. Nothing said him joining her in the shower had to be sexual, though just seeing him there in front of her was enough to have that familiar pool of warmth forming in her belly. 

 

    “Well, just help yourself in.” Jyn was attempting to be a bit playful, though her voice faltering slightly gave her away as being unsure. 

 

    “It was a bit cold out there, I thought I’d join you if that’s alright.” Cassian explained, and for the first time Jyn saw a flash of doubt in his eyes, wondering if he’d done the right thing or should have just let her be. 

 

    “That’s fine.” Jyn assured him, trying to resist the urge to cross her arms over her chest to have some modesty, though Cassian seemed to be giving that to her by just keeping his eyes on her eyes and wandering off nowhere else. 

 

    Jyn didn’t even notice that she was chewing on her lower lip, frozen in place under his gaze for a few moments. Him shifting just an inch closer was enough for Jyn to snap out of it and close the small gap between them. Her arms went around his shoulders while she got up on her tiptoes to kiss him, Cassian meeting her halfway to close the gap quicker. As soon as their lips met, Cassian’s hands found her hips and Jyn had to admit there was something nice about not having to wrestle with any clothes in the way. 

 

    She didn’t mean to let out a surprised squeak when she felt Cassian’s hardness pressed up against her. Jyn was used to having to fight his jeans and boxers off before noticing how much he wanted her. He pulled away for a moment, his eyes searching her for any indicator to stop because of her squeak. 

 

    “Sorry.” Jyn said a bit breathlessly. “Just not used to having nothing in the way.” 

 

    “It’s kinda nice, isn’t it?” He asked with a confident smirk and Jyn tried her best not to blush like crazy. 

 

    “Yeah, it’s nice.” Jyn mumbled with a smile before locking their lips together again. 

 

    This time their kiss was hungrier, Cassian’s fingers gripped onto her side a bit tighter and Jyn was more than happy to explore his mouth with her tongue. The sweetest sound in the world to her was getting him to moan, she’d never said it outloud, but she swore that Cassian knew she liked it. 

 

    Jyn wasn’t sure when his hands had moved down to her ass, but they had, and in one swift motion he scooped her up and pressed her gently against the cold shower wall. 

 

    “Oh, that’s cold!” Jyn squeaked, parting from Cassian while she arched her back up off the wall for a second, wrapping her legs around his waist to hold on a bit better despite the water washing over them making it a bit difficult. 

 

    Cassian just laughed, deciding to move to kiss her neck as he hiked her up the wall a bit more to have her even with his waist, one of his hands moving from her ass and roaming up her spine, the warmth of his calloused hands easing the cold chill from the wall. Once he seemed to notice that she’d relaxed, his hands went back to supporting her while he kissed down her chest, particularly lingering on the delicate tattoo right between her breasts. Ever since the tattoo healed over, Jyn noticed that was his favorite spot, her chest in particular had become his favorite place to study night after night with his lips and almost always after sex she’d feel his hand tracing over the delicate lines of the tattoo and she’d grin like a fool. 

 

    Their usual actions in bed involved Cassian kissing his way down her entire body until he’d stop right at her nethers. He’d kiss up and down her thighs until they were thoroughly covered in little red burn marks from his scruff and faint little bites he’d leave behind just to get another moan out of her. There wasn’t much room for things like that to happen in Cassian’s tiny shower, not to mention they had to fight against the water as well. Cassian had settled for leaving little lovebites all over her neck, one of his hands sneaking its way between her legs while he tried to keep her pushed up against the wall. She didn’t even notice his hand there until she felt his fingers slip inside of her, causing her to gasp a bit louder than she expected. 

 

    He only lingered there for a moment, she wanted to pout when he took his fingers out of her and moved his hand back to her ass, but she supposed that’s because he discovered what he wanted to know. 

 

    “I could have told you that.” Jyn smirked, and all he could do was grin up at her, placing a kiss just underneath her jaw. 

 

    Jyn was going to say something else, make some other smart comment or something along the lines of that; but her words turned into moans as she felt him slowly guide himself inside of her. The first few seconds were always the best, him resting inside of her and biting back moans of his own while she adjusted herself around him and moved a bit to give him just the right angle. There was nothing slow or gentle much after that, there was nothing but lust consuming the two now, Cassian thrusting into her and hitting just the right spot over and over again and Jyn rolling her hips just right to only egg him on even more. 

 

    Cassian feverishly captured Jyn’s lips again, though it was hard to keep kissing him when all she wanted to do was moan out over and over again because every thing felt so good and alive under his touch. Jyn’s nails dug into his spine and she could tell from how fast he was going and the moan that she just got out of him that their little escapade in the shower wouldn’t much longer. 

 

    “Cassian, Cass, please.” Jyn managed to say, breathlessly, in between moans, he nails digging in even further while she continued to let his name fall from her lips like a prayer. 

 

    Cassian didn’t say a word, he didn’t need to. He just leaned his forehead against her shoulder, kissing the skin he could reach, and with a simple quiet mumble of her name from his lips, Jyn went lax, her muscles giving out, and one last final and loud moan falling from her lips. Cassian was shortly behind her, they were usually careful about things like this but today, Jyn felt like risking it, she trusted Cassian with her life and if anything came of this little moment in the shower then so be it. He’d gently rested her down onto her feet, still holding her up at her hips to keep her steady. 

 

    “Feel warm yet?” Cassian managed to ask, a grin playing on his lips and Jyn couldn’t help but laugh. 

 

    “A little too warm now.” She replied with a laugh. “But we should probably get out of here before the hot water runs out. And after a bit...maybe we could continue this in bed.”

 

     His eyes lit up at the mention of it, leaning down and stealing another kiss from her. 

 

    “I love you.” He blurted out, it was the first time the words had been spoken between them, any other time Jyn would have been petrified, but right now she was the bravest she’d ever felt in her entire life. 

 

    “I love you too.” She replied easily, and never before had she felt so sure of those words in her life. 

  
    She loved Cassian Andor, and he loved her. What more could she possibly ask for? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I never had to write shower sex before...hopefully it was okay??


	3. Part of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have no shame. On another note, I think I might end this at chapter five! Hope you guys enjoy this shameless smutty update!

    Another year come and gone, and now along with another tattoo on Jyn’s thigh of beautiful and intricate flowers that Cassian had drawn out himself, a small diamond ring sat on her ring finger. Jyn was beyond surprised when Cassian had proposed - she hadn’t expected it in the least, much less on her quiet birthday where they spent the day together watching movies on their sofa when he pulls a ring out of nowhere for her. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, and Jyn couldn’t imagine now spending the rest of her life without him; it was almost hard to believe sometimes that if she hadn’t met Cassian years ago on the whim of getting a tattoo that she wouldn’t be here now, lying half naked in the bed they shared with a ring on her finger and running her hands through his hair that was getting just a bit too long again and was in need of a haircut.

 

    Cassian’s eyes fluttered open under her gentle touch, his lips pressing gentle kisses to the palm of her hand when she pulled away from his hair. He pulled her closer to him, his hands easily slipping under the unbuttoned flannel shirt of his she had borrowed last night and fell asleep with in bed. A faint smile played on his lips before he leaned in and stole a kiss from her lips quickly before pulling away, his gaze studying her.

 

    “What?” Jyn asked curiously, it had been a few years and they were engaged, but she still felt self conscious underneath his gaze from time to time.

 

    “Nothing, it's just surprising sometimes still to wake up and have you here.” Cassian mumbled, his fingers digging into her side just a bit.

 

    “I'm not going anywhere.” Jyn assured him; It was something they both had to assure the other of from time to time, Jyn with losing her mother and Cassian having lost both of his parents.

 

    Cassian gave a slight nod, his gaze flickering over her form one more time before untangling himself from her, getting up out of bed for the day, he had an early day compared to most days. Jyn reached out as a last minute effort to get Cassian to stay for a few more minutes, he laughed as he got out of bed, pressing a kiss to her forehead before headed out of the room. She wanted to lay there for a minute in protest, curl up in the warmth he left behind and go back to sleep, but she didn't. Instead Jyn got herself out of bed, not bothering to do anything other than button her flannel shirt a bit before walking out into the kitchen where Cassian was making coffee and would undoubtably start making breakfast, attempting to teach her more about cooking along the way.

 

    “I'm a hopeless student you know.” Jyn smirked as Cassian gave her a cup of coffee once it was ready. “You'd have better luck teaching me how to tattoo someone than cooking.”

 

    “That's because you're scared of cooking.” Cassian replied.

 

    “Am not.” Jyn said with a pout.

 

    “Yes, you are.” Cassian laughed. “Last week you were scared to death of getting burned while cooking bacon.”

 

    “I did get burned!” Jyn countered.

 

    “That's just a part of cooking you have to accept, sometimes you'll get burned.” Cassian smirked.

 

    “I still don’t like it.” Jyn mumbled under her breath, yet Cassian caught it and couldn’t help but smirk at the comment.

 

    “Well, thankfully for you, you don’t have to like it, I like it enough for the both of us.” Cassian countered.

 

    Jyn couldn’t resist it much longer, walking around their breakfast bar and closing the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his neck and getting up on her tiptoes for a kiss. Cassian was trying to make it something quick, but one well placed moan from Jyn was enough to make him lean into the kiss even more. His hands traveled down her body until they traveled to her ass, giving it a quick squeeze before, in one swift motion, he scooped her up and set her on the counter. Jyn squeaked a bit into their kiss, but never let their lips part, wrapping her legs around his waist and letting his tongue explore her mouth a bit as she deepened their kiss.

 

    She could have stopped there if she wanted, she knew the things that turned Cassian on, and she could have full well ignored them and gotten on with the rest of their day. Instead, she felt just the tiniest bit selfish, and well, they didn’t get to spend time together last night between Jyn staying up late studying and Cassian having to stay late at the shop.

 

    “Got a minute?” Jyn asked, breathlessly, a grin plastered on her face as she parted from Cassian.

 

    “For you, I’ve got all day.” Cassian replied, his eyes darker than they had been before their exchange.

 

    “Let’s take this back to the bedroom then.” Jyn tried to wiggle her way off the counter, but Cassian’s grip was firm on her hips and holding her in place on the counter.

 

    “Or we could stay here for a minute?” He asked, he knew what he wanted, but at the same time from his question, Jyn could tell he was somewhat unsure about asking it.

 

    “If you want.” Jyn replied, leaning in to kiss him again.

 

    They kissed again for only a few moments before Cassian’s lips began to wander, traveling down her neck and hitting all the right spots to make her moan. He kept trailing down and down until the buttons on the flannel restricted where his lips could travel, causing him to pull away and look up at Jyn for approval of what he was about to do. Instead of giving it to him, Jyn reached up and started undoing the buttons herself, a proud smile on her lips as she watched Cassian’s expression shift from playfulness to pure lust by the time she got all of her buttons undone. Cassian resumed his quest, this time his kisses a bit more fervent, his scruff leaving behind red marks on her soft skin as he kissed down her chest. Satisfied with that, he brushed aside the flannel shirt a bit and went to paying attention to her breasts. His mouth was on one while his hand had it’s way with the other, nothing but a long string of moans falling from Jyn’s lips as she squeezed her legs tighter around his waist.

 

    Somehow, he got her to lean back some, Jyn hearing pieces of their mail fall to the floor as she pushed them aside while she leaned back. Once he’d completed his mission at her chest, his lips started traveling down further again, kissing her stomach, his hands gently resting on her hips, and him stopping right as he reached the band of her underwear.

 

    “No way, you’re still wearing more clothes than me.” Jyn smirked, sitting up and pulling Cassian away to start tugging at the hem of his shirt.

 

    Cassian complied, a bit reluctant to actually pull away from Jyn but doing what she asked nevertheless. Once his shirt was off and tossed to the side, he went back to kissing her abdomen, Jyn leaning back again for him while her nails dug into his shoulder blades.

 

    “I think the rest of this calls for the bed.” Jyn announced. “I think I’ve got the electric bill stuck to my ass right now, and it’s not very sexy.”

 

    At that remark, Cassian had to pull away from her laughing. “Alright, I think you’re right.” He smirked and took a step back while Jyn’s legs fell away from him, his hand resting on her tattoo on her thigh briefly before pulling away and letting Jyn sit up and scoot to the edge of the bar. With that, Cassian picked her up and set her back down on the floor gently, his hands already missing contact with her soft and warm skin.

 

    “Come on.” Jyn grabbed his hand, leading him back to the bedroom.

 

    Cassian followed without a word, he was already relishing the thought of pressing kisses to the inside of her thighs and biting at the sensitive spots, leaving his marks on her and hearing her moans. Jyn seemed to have other plans in mind however, as she was the one to guide him to the bed, when the backs of his legs hit the edge of the bed, Jyn gave him a slight push to make him sit down. He didn’t fight it, sitting down and being able to look up at her somewhat was a rare occasion, and seconds later her lips were on his as she crawled into his lap, creating just a slight bit of friction that was enough to get him to moan a bit though he tried to hide it.

 

    “Mmm, if you want me to keep going, you’re not holding anything back.” Jyn pulled away and said, her voice a bit husky and _god_ , when she was like that Cassian would do whatever the hell she wanted him to do.

 

    Jyn let her kisses start to wander a bit before she got up from his lap and left Cassian a little more than confused. She reached out and put his hands on her hips and started tugging her underwear down where Cassian quickly caught onto what she wanted him to do. After that, she climbed right back into his lap, biting at his neck to leave her own marks and get the moans she wanted out of him, each time he gave her what she wanted, she gave him the friction that he wanted, only his boxers separating them. Cassian kissed down her neck, trying to nudge the flannel shirt off of her shoulders, but Jyn pulled away with a pout, clearly wanting to keep it on and who was he to deny her that?

 

     Jyn’s hands eventually fell from his shoulders and drifted down to the waistband of his boxers, tugging at them and wanting them gone. Cassian obliged, helping her get them off of him, nothing being left between them anymore.

 

    “Jyn, I should - “

 

    “It’s fine.” Jyn mumbled against his lips, he wasn’t sure if she was really thinking clearly, he knew he sure as hell wasn’t.

 

    He wasn’t exactly sure they were ready for the chance of children, especially since they were just starting their life together, and he had the full intention to protest, but she moved her hips just the right way against him and all of his clarity vanished. His hands dug into her hips and Jyn could tell he was ready to go ahead and take control, but she wasn’t exactly ready to hand it over to him just yet. Instead, feeling that he was more than ready to go, Jyn took control and guided him inside her with one swift motion, both of them letting out a moan at the feeling.

 

    Jyn had complete control at the moment, taking things slow at first, she could tell it was painfully slow for Cassia, as he kept trying to speed things up, but she kept going her own pace with a grin playing on her lips underneath their kiss. Her lips traveling down his jawline, the scruff of his beard scratching against her lips until she reached just the right spot under his jaw that had him letting out a long and deep moan that turned Jyn on more than she cared to admit. She was trying her best to keep her own pace, but as soon as she got Cassian moaning, his thrusts became even more needy than before and Jyn couldn’t help but give in, letting him pick up the pace for them.  She got a sound out of him that almost sounded ferral, and then in one swift motion, he parted from her and flipped her down onto the mattress, climbing on top of her.

 

    “You’re terrible.” Jyn laughed. “You can’t let me have fun for even a minute.”

 

    “You’re idea of fun and my idea of fun are very different.” Cassian said, a bit breathless as Jyn welcomed the feeling of having him back inside of her with a moan. “You’re fun is torture for me.”

 

    “That’s nothing compared to what I could do.” She mused, her nails digging into his back.

 

     “I’m pretty sure now that you’re the terrible one.” Cassian replied, his breath hot against her neck as he started peppering her neck with kiss, one hand on her waist to hold her in place while his other hand traveled up her body.

 

    Jyn wrapped her legs rightly around Cassian’s waist now to keep in time with him, matching each thrust for thrust and enjoying every second of it. She liked his lips on her, the way he’d bit down at certain places that made her moan just a bit louder, or the way his scruff would leave slight red marks against her skin, or his rough hands scratching against her skin that gave her that extra bit of pleasure. After Cassian took control and got his way, it didn’t take long for him to bring her right to the edge, she could have let go if she wanted, but she wanted to try something just a bit different and held out.

 

    “You first.” Jyn’s voice was barely above a whisper, her body drained of almost all her energy though she kept going, the sweat making her bangs cling to her forehead and make the shirt she wanted to keep on just a tad bit uncomfortable.

 

    He wanted to insist that she go first, as always, because he seemed to have it stuck in his mind that Jyn always had to be the first one to hit their orgasm between the two of them, but Jyn just wanted to watch him let go first. Thrusting up against him in just the right was seemed to be more than enough to do the trick, and without a word of protest, Cassian let himself be the first to reach their peak. Jyn kept up the thrusts between them for a moment to help him ride it out, and she soon followed him with her own orgasm, moaning out his name like a prayer and perhaps digging her nails into him just a bit too much. Cassian eventually pulled out of her as soon as he’d spent himself completely, laying down on the bed beside her. Despite them both being sweaty messes, Jyn curled herself up around him and rested her head on his chest, Cassian draping an arm around her waist to hold her there in place.

 

    “I’m hungry.” Jyn finally mumbled out after a few moments of silence between them.

 

    “Well, I _was_ trying to make breakfast before someone got handsy.” Cassian laughed.

  
    “You still can make breakfast.” Jyn insisted, pressing a few light kisses to his chest.  

    "I was right, you are terrible." Cassian smirked, pressing a kiss to the top of her forehead. 


End file.
